


"Thunderbolt and lightning..."

by PetitPoulpe



Series: Fragments du quotidien [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain and storm, Snake!Crowley - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: Crowley a ses raisons pour détester la pluie, Aziraphale a les siennes pour l'apprécier.





	"Thunderbolt and lightning..."

Il pleuvait des cordes. Ce brusque changement avait surpris Aziraphale et Crowley durant leur promenade, les contraignant à trouver un abri de fortune.

« Quelle idée de génie d’être venus à pieds ! », déclara le démon d’un ton mordant.

« Je voulais que l’on profite pleinement du soleil, pour une fois. »

« C’est réussi ! Regarde ce temps magnifique ! »

« Ne sois pas de si mauvaise foi », soupira l’ange. « Il faisait un temps radieux à notre départ. »

« N’empêche qu’on se retrouve bloqués comme deux imbéciles, sans voiture à proximité. »

« Ce n’est qu’une averse. Dans quelques minutes, elle sera terminée. Il suffit d’être patient. »

C’était plus sage, en effet. Crowley avait songé faire apparaître un parapluie, mais un vent violent accompagnait ce déluge. Des passants avaient tenté le coup, mais entre les parapluies retournés ou cassés, et ceux envolés, le démon en conclut qu’il valait mieux attendre.

De son côté, Aziraphale contemplait les ondes à la surface des flaques, comme hypnotisé. Ces gouttes identiques créant différentes formes, et se mêlant les unes aux autres pour modeler chaque étendue d’eau, possédaient une certaine poésie. Ce ballet aquatique était une des raisons pour lesquelles l'ange appréciait la pluie. Étrangement, cela lui permettait de se recentrer.

Une bourrasque balaya le peu de chaleur encore présente. Crowley croisa les bras pour contrôler son grelottement.

« J’ai froid », grommela-t-il.

« Hmm… C'est vrai que le vent ne nous épargne pas », répondit Aziraphale, tiré de ses pensées. « Je te préparerai une boisson chaude dès que l’on sera à la maison. »

Le démon sourit furtivement. “Maison”. Un terme que l’ange employait naturellement pour désigner sa librairie. Cependant, savoir qu’il était inclus dedans rendait Crowley immanquablement heureux. Son sourire ravi devint espiègle.

« J’ai une meilleure idée... », affirma-t-il.

L’ange n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Il sentait déjà le démon se faufiler sous ses vêtements.

« Crowley ! », maugréa-t-il. « Sors de là immédiatement ! »

« Mais je sssuis sssi bien. »

Aziraphale regarda nerveusement autour de lui.

« J’espère que personne ne t’a vu te transformer ! »

« C’est bon, je ne sssuis pas sssi négligent ! »

Puis, il ajouta malicieusement :

« Par contre, je sssuis obligé de ressster ici maintenant. Une autre transssformation pourrait attirer l’attention, et les gens risssqueraient de sss’affoler en voyant un ssserpent sss’échapper de ton pantalon ou de ton pull. »

« Ils vont surtout croire que je suis fou en me voyant parler tout seul », chuchota l’ange.

« Je peux faire un sssomme, sssi tu veux. »

« Essaye simplement d'être discret... et cesse de me chatouiller ! »

« Pour ça, il faut que tu arrêtes de bouger. Détends-toi un peu. »

Aziraphale se concentra pour ne pas frissonner sous les frôlements du démon sur sa peau. Le serpent enroula son corps autour de la taille de l’ange, avant de remonter le long de son dos pour finalement se nicher dans son cou.

Enveloppé par la chaleur d’Aziraphale, Crowley commençait réellement à s’endormir lorsqu’un éclair creva le ciel. La foudre s’abattit non loin de leur emplacement, provoquant un claquement assourdissant qui fit sursauter le démon.

« Crowley ? », s’enquit l’ange.

Mais l’interpellé demeura silencieux. Aziraphale lui caressa doucement la tête. Petit à petit, il diffusa son aura pour calmer le serpent parcouru de légers tremblements.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Crowley s’agitait pendant un violent orage, malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître. Toutefois, l’ange ne le pensait pas atteint d’astraphobie. Il soupçonnait plutôt un instinct de conservation que l’on pouvait observer chez certains animaux. Le démon se montrait d’ailleurs plus sensible à ce temps sous sa forme reptilienne. Aziraphale priait pour que le soleil revienne le plus rapidement possible.

Son vœu fut exaucé une demi-heure plus tard, les timides rayons chassant progressivement les sombres nuages. Ils pouvaient enfin rentrer chez eux. L’ange pressa le pas pour écourter le voyage de retour, Crowley s’accrochant toujours à lui sans émettre le moindre sifflement.

Dès qu’Aziraphale referma la porte derrière lui, le démon le libéra en glissant gracieusement sur le sol. L’ange se dirigea vers l’arrière-boutique dans le but de tenir sa promesse. Une odeur de chocolat chaud mélangée à un arôme plus délicat se répandit alors dans l’échoppe.

Métamorphosé à nouveau, Crowley rejoignit Aziraphale. Ce dernier lui tendit une tasse.

« Je sais que tu préfères cela au chocolat, mais si tu changes d’avis... »

« Du thé, c’est parfait », accepta le démon.

L’ange but une gorgée de son breuvage pendant que Crowley le scrutait. Il s’apprêtait à lui demander quel était le problème quand le démon se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa au coin des lèvres.

« Tu avais quelques traces de chocolat... »

Les joues légèrement colorées, Aziraphale prit Crowley par la main et l'entraîna sur le canapé. Blottis l’un contre l’autre, ils profitaient de ce moment de sérénité tout en savourant leur boisson.

« Merci, mon ange… », murmura le démon.

Aziraphale savait qu'il ne faisait pas référence au thé. Leur relation était parsemée de non-dits semblables à celui-ci, mais ils n’avaient aucunement besoin de les formuler pour se comprendre.

« Je t’en prie, mon cher. »

Une nouvelle averse fit tinter les vitres de ses gouttes, mais Crowley n’en avait cure. Après avoir fini son thé, il s'était allongé afin de mieux enlacer Aziraphale. Cette position ayant un effet soporifique sur lui, il s’était inévitablement assoupi.

L'ange passait tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux du démon tout en lisant. Voilà la principale raison pour laquelle il appréciait les jours de pluie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> M'étant récemment trouvée dans la même situation que ces deux-là, j'ai tout de suite eu l'idée d'écrire une fic dessus. Alors oui, c'est encore bien à l'eau de rose et ça manque d'originalité, mais j'ai envie de fluff tout dégoulinant de bons sentiments ces derniers temps.
> 
> Le titre est une référence aux paroles de la chanson _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Queen.


End file.
